Rivals 'Till the Bitter End
by RogueDarkness
Summary: I'm bad with these things...X-Men Evolution fanfic. Kinda depressing. When Evan and Pietro's constant rivalry gets out of hand one of the X-men is seriously hurt.


Disclaimer: Not mine!!  All the characters in this story belong to Marvel and Kid's WB and all the people who make X-Men Evolution.  None of it's mine, I'm just borrowing them...so please don't sue...me broke...not worth it.  But the story is mine so don't take it!  
  
Author's note: My first post! Yay! Anyway.. I wrote this somewhere near the end of the first season of X-men Evolution but it takes place in my version of what happened.the only difference is that Rogue and Kurt are brother and sister (Twines, Mystique's children. Which, by the way, is what I think they really are. I'm convinced they are twines.) I'm really proud of this fic and would really like to hear what you think.  It's defiantly a Rogue fic, most of my stories are, there's some Rogue/Pietro a little Scott/Jean and a little Kitty/Kurt...sorta.  Hope you like it! And a little request.I'm really bad with ratings so if this story deservers a rating other then the one I gave it will some one please tell me so I can change it.  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
Rivals 'Till The Bitter End  
  
  
  
Rogue walked threw the halls of Bayville high with Kitty Pryde.  
  
"You think we're to late t' hitch a ride with Scott?" Rogue asked rather aimlessly.  
  
"No. He probably hasn't left yet." Rogue nodded in agreement and the two continued walking down the hallways towards the back doors, which lead to the senior parking lot. Suddenly there was a loud metallic thud from down the hall. Both Rogue and Kitty turned.  
  
"What was that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I donno. It sounded like something hit one of the lockers." Rogue motioned for Kitty to follow her.  
  
"Come on." Rogue turned back the way they had just came and headed down the hall. As she turned the corner she could hear the sounds of a fight.  
  
"ComeonEvan. Iknowyoucandobetterthenthat. Yourstilltoslow." There were a few more thuds and Rogue could hear something being thrown against the lockers.  
  
"Your mine Pietro!"  
  
"Awww poorEvan. JustadmititEvanyoudon'tstandachanceagainstme. Yournotgoodenough. I'mtofast!" Rogue turned the corner and saw Evan and Pietro standing in the hallway. Evan was backed up against the lockers, long sharp spikes protruding from his skin. Pietro was standing before him surrounded by long bone pikes. Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not this again." Rogue muttered. As Evan and Pietro were preparing to rush each other Rogue stepped into the middle. She grabbed Pietro's collar and pulled him back. Pietro, who wasn't expecting the blow, stumbled back hitting the lockers. Rogue stepped in between them with her arms out.  
  
"Knock this off! Both of you." She said sternly. "In case y' hadn't noticed ya'll are in public." She looked pointedly at Evan. "Are you tryin' t' get yerself int' trouble?" She asked then glanced at Pietro.  
  
"What'sthematterEvan? YouneedRoguetofightyourbattlesforyou?" Pietro taunted. Evans face reddened with rage and he shot forward. Rogue, however, stood firm blocking his path. She turned sharply to Pietro obviously annoyed by his comment.  
  
"Shove it Pietro! Ah can still kick yer sorry butt." She turned to Evan. "Me an' Kitty are getting' a ride home with Scott, and your coming with us." Evan started to protest but thought better of it when Rogue glared at him. Kitty grabbed his arm.  
  
"Yeah Evan. Let's go before we like get into trouble or something." Kitty said pulling gently on his arm.  
  
"Fine." Evan muttered the spikes retreating into his skin letting himself be lead away by Kitty. Rogue turned to Pietro.  
  
"Ah suggest you do the same." She said before turning around and following Kitty and Evan out of the school.  
  
"Thisisn'toverEvan! You'llhavetofacemesoonerorlater!" Pietro shouted as they left the building.  
  
"Oh you can count on it." Evan muttered under his breath as he walked with Rogue and Kitty to Scott's red and white convertible. "Count on it."  
  
Kitty phased into her and Rogue's room the next morning. She yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was still wet from her shower and she was still extremely tired. She forced her eyes opened and looked up at Rogue who was by her bed viciously searching for something.  
  
"What's going on?" Kitty asked. Rogue caught sight of her green sheer over shirt on the corner of her bed and grabbed it.  
  
"Evan went t' go fight Pietro." She said pulling her shirt on over her head. "Ah'm gonna go try and brake them up 'fore they get themselves killed." She said grabbing her boots out from under her bed and putting them on.  
  
"What? You're like joking right?" Kitty asked rubbing her eyes. It was way to early to be dealing with this.  
  
"Nope. Now come on. We gotta hurry if we wanna stop 'em before someone gets hurt." She said rushing out the door grabbing a set of keys off the nightstand on the way. Kitty followed Rogue threw the mansion and to the garage. Rogue entered the garage knowing exactly what she was going for. With out breaking her pace she went strait for a small black motorcycle, a gift to her from Logan. She grabbed a helmet off one of the shelves as she passed and tossed it back to Kitty. Kitty caught the helmet and tucked it under her arm. In one fluid motion Rogue grabbed the black helmet hanging from the handlebars of the bike and got on. She pulled the helmet on and started the engine. Kitty got on behind her and putt on her helmet. She wrapped her arms around Rogue's waist and held on tightly as Rogue revved the engine. Rogue kicked the bike into gear. The bike screeched loudly and shot out of the garage at full speed.  
  
Rogue sped down one of the many dirt roads that let out behind the park. She skidded the bike to a stop and dismounted. Kitty got off the bike and pulled off her helmet. Rogue hung her helmet on the handlebars of her bike. They could hear people shouting across the park.  
  
"Come on." Rogue ordered Kitty. "Ah think there're over here." She motioned for Kitty to follow her and the two ran threw the park towards where the shouting was coming from.  
  
Evan shook with rage large spikes protruding from every inch of his body. He shot the spikes in his hands upward. They formed a perfect arc landed dead on where Pietro was standing. Pietro however was no longer standing there but running around Evan. Pietro came around behind Evan punching him in the back before moving around in front of him. All of which took about a second.  
  
"Stand still and fight me Pietro! Or are you too scared?" Evan challenged. Pietro merely laughed.  
  
"Me? Scaredofyou? HA!!! YourpatheticyourknowthatEvan? There'snowayyoucouldeverbeatme." Pietro laughed loudly and ran around Evan a few times punching him in the face every time he came around. Evan screamed in anger.  
  
"That's IT Pietro!! Your dead!" Pietro laughed at Evan's threat.  
  
"OhyeahEvan. I'm sooo scared." Evan shouted again and spun around shooting spikes in every direction. None of which hit Pietro. Evan glared at Pietro who was standing before him. A huge spike shot half way out of the back of his wrist.  
  
"ComeonEvan. Idareyou!" Pietro sneered. Everything seemed to slow down then. Evan lifted his hand and shot the spike at Pietro with as much force as he could manage. The spike sailed towards Pietro but just as it was about to hit Pietro he ran around to where Evan was standing. There was a soft sick thud. As Pietro was coming up beside Evan something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned and skidded to a stop his eyes filled with horror.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed. Evan turned away from Pietro to where he had just been standing.  
  
"Rogue!" Evan shouted. Rogue was standing before him, his spike deeply embedded in her chest. Her eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears, her mouth open in a silent scream. Kitty stood behind her petrified in shock.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pietro screamed again. Rogue's eyes moved down to the spike protruding from her chest. She slowly looked back at Pietro her tears spilling from her eyes. She wavered slightly and fell backwards. Pietro ran to her caching her before she fell. He slowly lowered her to the ground.  
  
"Rogue? ROGUE?! Can you hear me?" He asked franticly. Rogue looked up at him.  
  
"Pietro?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled bravely. "Why am Ah always the one who gets stabbed?" She asked jokingly. Her voice was strained and chocked.  
  
"SHHH, don'ttrytotalk. It'sok. You'regonnabealright." He said frantic. He looked at the huge spike in her chest. He wrapped his hand around the spike and ripped it from her chest. Rogue screamed her eyes shut tight in pain. Pietro placed his palm flat over her wound applying presser. Rogue chocked and a small line of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. Pietro felt her body go limp in his arms.  
  
"Rogue!! Roguewakeup!! Don'tquitonmenow!! Don't- Don'tyoudarequitonemenow!!" Rogue's eyes opened slowly.  
  
"That'sitRogue. Hanginthere. Justhangon." Kitty pulled herself together.  
  
"Pietro!" She screamed. He looked up at her his shirt now thoroughly socked with Rogue's blood.  
  
"You have to get her to the mansion. NOW!"  
  
"Right." Pietro pulled Rogue into his arms.  
  
"Come on Rogue. Justalittlelonger. Justhangintherealittlebitlonger. Yourgonnabealright. Youhearme! Yourgonnabealright. Justhangingtherealittlebitlonger." Pietro told her. Pietro stood with Rogue in his arms. He felt her wrap her arms around him.  
  
"Thatagirl. Youkeepfighting. You'regonnabefine. Justhangon!!" Pietro held Rogue tightly in his arms and ran as fast as his legs could take him towards Xavier's mansion. Pietro ran faster then he had ever run in his life.  
  
Kitty turned to Evan as Pietro ran to the mansion with Rogue in his arms.  
  
"Evan! Evan!!!" Kitty shouted. Evan turned to her completely numb. She ran to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on!! We have to get to the mansion." She ran with Even by the arm to where Rogue had left the bike. She got on the bike and pulled Evan on behind her. Kitty started the bike and sped off after Pietro. As she bike sped off both helmets fell to the ground where the bike had just been.  
  
Pietro ran down the streets of Bayville clutching an unconscious Rogue in his arms. Her blood socked his shirt and her tears soiled his sleeve. His legs ached and his head swooned but he kept going. He knew he wasn't far from Xavier's mansion and he knew that Rogue was dieing in his arms. Despite the pain he ran faster pushing his powers to there vary limit. He turned onto a back rode and followed it to the driveway of the mansion. He ran up the circle driveway of the mansion at up to the front door. When he reached the front door he held Rogue up with one hand and pounded on the door with the other. And for the first time in his life he prayed. He prayed to whatever god would listen that someone was home.  
  
Jean sat on the couch in the living room of the mansion, her homework spread out before her on the coffee table. Kurt was hanging upside down from the chandelier above her reading a Sci-Fi magazine. Suddenly the silence was broken by loud thuds. It sounded like someone was berating the door with a Tommy gun. Kurt was so startled by the sound that he fell from the chandelier and hit the ground with a huge crash. Jean reached out with her mind and was met with a wave of pain and fear. Jean jumped from the couch and ran for the door.  
  
"Jean, what's going on?" Kurt asked picking him self up from the ground. Jean ignored him. She ran to the door and threw it open. What she saw shocked her more then anything she had seen in her entire life. Pietro was standing before her in the doorway with Rogue in his arms. Rogue was unconscious and covered in blood. They were both covered in blood. So much blood.  
  
"She'shurt,Red. Youhavetohelpher." Pietro pleaded. Jean steeped aside letting Pietro in side and pulled her self together.  
  
"Get Rogue to the infirmary." She ordered. Pietro ran off. "Kurt!" Kurt teleported to her side. She grabbed his arm. "Infirmary. Now." With out asking he teleported them to the infirmary.  
  
Jean and Kurt arrived in the infirmary just after Pietro. That's when Kurt saw her.  
  
"Rogue!! Oh god!! What happened? Oh god. Ohgod! Rogue! No, Rogue!!" He was nearly hysterical. He ran over to where Pietro was holding Rogue. Jean ran up behind him pushing him out of the way.  
  
"Pietro set her down on one of the beds." Pietro did as he was told laying Rogue down on one of the beds. The sheets started turning red the instant she was out of his arms. He stood there from a moment in shock looking at her limp bleeding form. His eyes filled with tears. Kurt stood behind him his hands on his head repeating the words 'oh god' over and over. Just then Scott barreled into the room.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Jean filled him in on what she knew telepathically.  
  
"We need to get Rogue to a hospital right now." Scott said. Pietro shook his head.  
  
"They'dnevertreatherandiftheydidthey'djustenduptouchingherandgettingzapped." Pietro said.  
  
"Pietro's right. We'll have to try to stabilize her here then think of somewhere to take her." Jean said. "Scott, help me get her shirt off. You two get out of here." Jean and Scott moved over to Rogue. Kurt watched in horror and Scott helped Jean cut Rogue's now crimson shirt off. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She looked so pale, so cold. He couldn't move.  
  
"Now!" Jean screamed at him and shoved him out the door telekinetically. The door slammed in his face and Kurt could no longer see Rogue. He stumbled back and hit the wall. Slowly he slid to the ground and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Oh God." Suddenly all the emotions inside of him, all the pain and fear, shifted. All his emotions shifted and a new one took control. Rage. He looked up and saw Pietro standing in front of him leaning against the wall tears streaming down his face. Kurt leapt at Pietro grabbing him by his collar and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her!?" Kurt screamed at him slamming him into the wall again.  
  
"Ididn'tdoanything,man. Imean, itwasanaccident. I mean. I-I-Ididn't knowshewasthere." Shoving him into the wall Kurt released Pietro.  
  
"What happened?!" Kurt demanded. Pietro looked up at him shaking his head.  
  
"I donno. IwasattheparkfightingwithEvan. Ididn'tevenhearhercomeupbehindme. Shewasjustthere. HerandKittymusthavecometobrakeusup. Theywererightbehindus. Evanfiredaspikeatme. Abigone. HefireditatmebutImovedoutoftheway. Ididn'tknowshewasthere. I swear!! Ihadnoideashewasthere. Thespikemissedmebutitdidn'tmissher. Ididn'tknowshewasthere." Pietro leaned against the wall. He felt drained, empty. Kurt stumbled back against the wall. He had no strength left in him. He slid back to the ground.  
  
"Please God no. Please no." Kurt said. For the second time that day Pietro prayed.  
  
Pietro passed. He walked back and forth up and down the small hallway. He knew it had only been a few minutes but for him it had seemed like eternity. Kurt was sitting on the floor against the wall with his face in his hand. He hadn't moved from that spot other then when he got up to give Pietro his over shirt. Pietro had thanked him and changed his shirt. Other than that nether of them spoke. Pietro turned and started down the hall again. Why Rogue? He thought. Why did it have to be her? Why? Why could it have been somebody else? Any one else but her. Why?! Why her? Why Rogue? Why did it have to be Rogue? It's not fair. She was trying to be good. She was trying to help. She was trying to help me. Why did she have to be there? Why did I have to move? That shot was meant for me. For me!! Why did it have to get her? It's not fair. Pietro's thoughts were interrupted as the side door opened. He half expected Rogue to come strolling threw that door saying 'Ay, Ay, a scratch, a scratch.' But it was not Rogue, as he had so hoped. Kitty stood in the doorway. Her eyes were red and she was shaking slightly. Kurt looked up and saw Kitty. He stood and she rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and let a few tears spill onto his shoulder. He just held her for a moment before she pulled away. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"How is she?" Kitty asked. Kurt shook his head.  
  
"We don't really know. Jean and Scott are in there with her." Kitty nodded. Then Kurt saw Evan standing timidly in the doorway.  
  
"You!" Kurt screamed rage once again overwhelming him. He tried to lunge for Evan but Kitty held him back. He pointed an accusing finger at him. "If she dies, if you've killed her I swear to God I'll-"  
  
"Kurt." Kitty interrupted him. "Pease." She pleaded. She had seen enough today she couldn't deal with anything more. Evan looked down in shame.  
  
"It was an accident." Evan said weakly. Kurt glared at him.  
  
"You just better pray that she's alright. Because if she isn't I swear." Kurt couldn't finish. He turned away from Evan focusing his attention back at the door of the infirmary.  
  
The infirmary door opened slowly and Jean stepped out into the hallway. She looked hollow and drained. As soon as she was in the hallway she leaned against the wall her hands covering her face. Her breathing was deep and she had tears in her eyes. Kurt looked up at her in fear.  
  
"Jean? Is she alright?" He asked. Jean looked at him. Scott came out of the infirmary behind her and took her hand. She looked at him sadly.  
  
"Jean? Rogue's all right. She's going to be all right. Right?" Kurt asked again. A few tears escaped Jean's eyes. Scott squeezed her hand. She wiped the tears away. She needed to do this. She needed to be strong. Kurt looked up at her with pleading eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"She didn't make it Kurt. She was hurt too badly, there was nothing we could do." Kurt felt sick. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rogue was dead. He thought he was going to be sick. Jean was still talking but Kurt couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't feel anything. He was completely numb. Next to him Kitty burst in to tears. Jean went to Kitty and hugged her. Both girls were crying. Scott was standing by the door with a blank expression on his face. A tear slipped out from under his glasses. Pietro was standing next to him. He looked like his heart had just been ripped out and shown to him. Kurt looked up at Evan. He was standing against the wall. Leaning on it as if it was the only thing keeping him standing. His face was filled with shame and grief. Unable to hold back any longer Kurt buried his head in his hands and cried.  
  
An hour later Kurt, Pietro, Jean, Scott and Kitty sat in the Professor's study. Evan was leaning against the wall set off from the rest of the group. Scott was sitting next to Jean holding her hand. Jean's eyes were red and Scott had to grip her hand tighter to stop it's shaking. Scott forced himself to keep it together. Someone had to stay strong. Someone had to be strong for the others. Pietro was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Jean his head down ringing his hands. Across from them Kitty sat cross-legged in the chair. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. After a short moment she repeated the action and proceeded to repeat it every few seconds. The sound was kind of annoying but no one really minded. Kurt was crouched on the back of the chair above Kitty. His elbows were rested on his knees and his head rested against the flat of his hand. His eyes were closed. The fur on his face was damp but he didn't move to dry his face. Evan stood at the back of the room leaning heavily against the wall. He looked sick, like he might revisit his breakfast at any moment.  
  
Jean Squeezed Scott's hand and looked up at the other's in the room.  
  
"What exactly happened?" She asked. Kitty sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Jean would much rather had taken the information from their minds then make them relive the events of that morning but her powers were spent. She had contacted the Professor telepathically to tell him to come home but he had been so far away it had taken most of her strength to reach him. Her head hurt and she knew she'd never be able to get all the information she needed. So she was forced to find out the old fashioned way. Slowly Pietro, with some help from Kitty, began to recount the events of the morning.  
  
"KittytoldmetobringherheresoIdid. Therestyoualreadyknow." He finished. Kitty sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Jean looked down. She wondered how something like this could happen. Beside her Scott wondered how he could let this happen.  
  
"You let this happen." Kurt said with out moving. Kitty sniffed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Please stop Kurt." Kitty said quietly but Kurt ignored her.  
  
"You had to be better. You were warned that someone might get hurt. You were warned that this rivalry might end in heartache but you didn't listen. You got into some ridiculous pissing contest with Pietro and you got Rogue killed." Kurt said to Evan. He still didn't move. Kitty sniffed and rubbed her eyes fighting tears.  
  
"Please Kurt." Kitty pleaded but he still ignored her.  
  
"You killed her. You were careless. You used your powers in public. You fired the spike with the intent to kill. And you killed Rogue."  
  
"Kurt, stop this." Jean ordered. "Placing blame isn't going to help any one. And it isn't going to bring her back." Jean said. Kurt stopped and the room was filled with silence once again.  
  
"I wish Logan were here." Kitty stated suddenly. "He'd know what to do." She continued aimlessly. "Logan could have used his powers to save her." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I wish Logan was here." Every person in the room heard her words and knew the truth behind them. If Logan had been at the mansion he would have used Rogue's power to give her his healing factor and she would have been saved. Kitty sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Silence filled the room again.  
  
As Kurt crouched in silence a thought accrued to him. A terrible morbid thought that, as soon as he thought it, he wished he hadn't. He looked up.  
  
"Who is going to tell Mystique?" He asked. Every one looked up. No one had thought about that. No one had even considered it till Kurt brought it up. Deep down they wished he hadn't.  
  
"I'lltellher." Pietro said. "She'llprobablyhavealotofquestionsand- IwastheresoI'dbeabletoanswerthem." He said rather matter-of-factly. He ran his hand threw his hair.  
  
"She'sgonnakillme." Pietro said.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be pretty upset." Scott said. Pietro shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, Imeanliterally."  
  
Ororo looked back at Professor Xavier threw the rearview mirror. His face looked strained. He opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead. She looked over at Logan who sat in the passengers seat beside her.  
  
"So what was that all about Professor?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. When Jean contacted me two hours ago all I could feel was her pain. All I know is that we must get back to the mansion. I fear something horrible has happened."  
  
"Don't worry Chuck, we're almost there." Logan said. Ororo glared at him.  
  
"Have you been able to contact Jean?" She asked.  
  
"No. Her mind is a mess. She is having trouble forming thoughts. I have not been about to speak with her telepathically." He said. He sounded frustrated.  
  
"What about the others."  
  
"They are not much better. And I can not seem to find Rogue." The Professor couldn't hide the worry in his voice.  
  
"We are almost there." She said.  
  
Scott sat next to Jean on the couch. Other then Pietro leaving no one hade moved from their spot. Sudden Jeans head shot up. Scott listened and waited. A moment later he heard the front door open. Sadly Jean stood. Scott stood beside her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'll go." Scott said to her. Jean nodded in gratitude and sat down. Scott turned towards the door and marched forward. Slowly he proceeded threw the halls of the mansion. He felt heavy and thick. After what seemed like an eternity Scott reached the Living Room. Professor Xavier was in the center of the living room with Logan and Ororo on either side of him. With out braking stride Scott marched into the room. He stopped about six feet in front of the Professor. He looked the Professor dead in the eyes and the Professor looked back at him. For a long still moment they just stared at each other. Then the Professor bowed his head into his hands. Scott kept his gaze locked on the Professor.  
  
"Professor?" Ororo asked worried. He didn't move. She looked up at Scott. "Scott?" He didn't move. "Professor what is going on?" She asked. Even Logan was worried.  
  
"Yeah Chuck, what's happenin'?" He asked. Still The Professor didn't move.  
  
"Rogue's dead." He said simply his voice chocked. Ororo gasped shocked by what the Professor had just said.  
  
"By the Goddess." She said disbelieving. The Professor did not lift his head from his hands.  
  
"There was an accident earlier this morning. Evan was fighting with Pietro at the park. Kitty and Rogue went to go break them up but when they got there Evan and Pietro were already in the heat of battle. Evan shot a spike at Pietro but he dodged the shot. Neither of them saw Rogue standing there. They didn't know she was there. The spike missed Pietro but Rogue was right behind him. The spike hit her in the chest. Pietro brought Rogue back here but it was too late. Both her lungs were punctured and so was her heart. There was nothing we could do. There was nothing anyone could have done." Scott told them. Logan knew there was something someone could have done. If he had been at the mansion he could have saved her. He should have saved her.  
  
"Evan?" Ororo questioned. "Evan did this?" She was in shock. Rogue was dead. Evan had taken her life. Suddenly Logan screamed and embedded his claws in the wall. Ororo jumped at the sudden noise. He pulled them out violently and punched them back in. He repeated this over and over till the Professor ordered him to stop.  
  
"Logan! Control yourself!" Logan pulled his claws out of the wall. His breathing was deep and loud. He sheathed his claws and hollered again and punched the wall bare fisted as hard as he could. He just stood there his fist in the wall leaning against in. With his fist, forehead, and the flat of his other palm against the wall he panted his whole upper body heaving with every breath. Tears stung Ororo's eyes but she forced them away she had to stay strong. Finally the Professor lifted his head.  
  
"Where are the other students?" He asked Scott.  
  
"Everyone except Pietro is in your study, Professor. Pietro left a while ago." Scott said. Logan looked up at him in rage.  
  
"Quicksilver? He was here? You let him stay here?" Logan questioned. Scott nodded.  
  
"Yes." Logan looked as if he were about to lunge at Scott.  
  
"Logan." The Professor warned. Logan stopped and Professor Xavier nodded to Scott. Silently Scott led The Professor, Ororo and Logan to the Professor's study.  
  
Jean head them coming long before they entered the room. Scott entered first sadly he walked over to where she was sitting and stood behind the couch. The professor came in next followed closely but Logan and Ororo. Kitty looked up. As soon as she saw Logan enter the study she jumped from her seat and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. The Professor moved over to where Jean was seated and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder. With tears stinging her eyes Jean turned to him and hugged him. The Professor held her tight in his arms.  
  
Ororo turned to face Evan. He was standing in the corner with his head down scratching at the back of his hand fiercely. His hand was bright red.  
  
"Evan?" Ororo said. Evan looked up at her tears in his eyes.  
  
"It was an accident Aunty O, I swear! It was an accident. I didn't see her there. I didn't know she was there. I didn't see her. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't meant to, Aunty O, it was an accident." Ororo took her nephew in her arms as he cried begging for forgiveness pleading that it was an accident.  
  
"I know Evan, I know. I know." She said trying to soothe him but she knew she never could. Accident or not Evan had taken a human life. And that was something not even the Goddess Storm could make better.  
  
Pietro timidly knocked on the door of Mystique's office.  
  
"Enter." He heard Mystique call from inside. Pietro bit down on the fear that bubbled up inside of him. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"What do you want?" Mystique asked not looking up from the work on her desk. With out saying a word Pietro entered her office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Annoyed Mystique looked up from her work.  
  
"Well." Pietro had no idea what to say or how to say it. He debated over the vary real fact that this might be the last thing he ever said. Not knowing what else to say Pietro said the two words that could vary well get him killed.  
  
"Rogue's dead." The words hit Mystique like a ton of bricks. The impact of those two little words nearly threw her from her seat.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mystique asked sure she had heard him wrong.  
  
"Rogue's dead." Pietro said again.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you come in here and say such a thing!!" She screamed. She was furious now.  
  
"It's not a joke. It's the truth." Pietro said trying his best to speak slowly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Mystique demanded.  
  
"This morning. IwasfightingwithDanielsandRogueshowedup. He shot a spike at me and I moved out of the way. The spike hit her in the chest. There wasn't anything anyone could do. Shewaskilled." Mystique stood up forcefully knocking over her chair. She slammed her hands down on the table. Her breathing was fast and her arms were shaking.  
  
"Get out." She told him.  
  
"Itwasanaccident. Wedidn'tknowshewasthere." Pietro begged.  
  
"Get out." She ordered. Pietro didn't move.  
  
"Get out! Get out!! Get out NOW!!!" She screamed slamming her fist down on her desk so hard it cracked down the middle. Pietro stood and marched out of the office silently. As soon as the door shut behind him Mystique collapsed.  
  
"No!" She sobbed pounding her fist on her desk. "No."  
  
Pietro stepped solemnly out of Mystique's office. Part of him wish she had just killed him. Seeing what those two little words did to her was a hundred times worse. He looked up and saw Lance, Fred and Toad coming towards him. Lance laughed.  
  
"Hay Pietro, what did you do to piss her off now?" Lance asked laughing. Pietro didn't say anything and just kept walking away.  
  
"What's wrong Pietro?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah, you look like crap." Fred added.  
  
"I feel like crap. Rogue's dead." He said. They all stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Not possible." Lance said in disbelief. Pietro told them what happened.  
  
"Yo man that's whack!" Toad exclaimed jumping onto the counter. "There ain't no way she's dead."  
  
"Yeah, Rogue's been hurt before and she was alright." Lance said. Fred rubbed the back of his massive neck.  
  
"Remember? When we were all training and she got caught in one of Lance's rock slides?" He asked.  
  
"Thatwasdifferent. Thenshegotstabbedintheshoulder. Itwasaminerwound. Thiswasalotworse."  
  
"But Rogue's a fighter yo." Toad said punching at nothing. "She ain't about to kick it that easy." Toad didn't believe it. On any other day Pietro would have laughed at him for his naive words but today he didn't have the strength to tease him. Today Toad didn't deserve it.  
  
"Wellshedid." He said harshly.  
  
"And by one of her own." Lance said sadly.  
  
"Yo, that ain't right." Toad said. They all stood there for a silent moment.  
  
"Come on," Lance said to them. "Let's get out of here." He turned and started for the door. Solemnly the others followed.  
  
Kurt walked sadly down the hall. His head was down and his tail dragged limp behind him. He sniffed and wiped his face with the back ok his hand. He rubbed his head with his clammy and shaky hand and ran it threw his hair. Scott had finally gotten him to eat something but it had only made him feel sick. The sick feeling worsened as he neared Rogue and Kitty's room. He forced him self to look down and keep going but the closer he got the worse he felt. He didn't see the door open or Evan step out of the room.  
  
Evan could barely focus as he exited Rogue and Kitty's room. His eyes were filled with tears and his head was spinning. He looked thin and pale; he hadn't eaten anything since it had happened. He didn't even see Kurt coming towards him.  
  
Kurt unconsciously picked up his pace desperate to get away from her deserted room. In his hast he slammed into Evan. Evan yelled and they both stumbled back. Kurt looked up and saw Evan.  
  
"What were you doing in there?!" He cried. He grabbed Evan by the caller of his shirt and shoved him into the wall. "How dare you go in there?! First you murder Rogue then you gotta go violate her stuff! What's the matter with you?" Evan cowered in Kurt's grip. He looked back and forth in panic.  
  
"I-I-I was." Evan stuttered. What had he been doing in Rogue's room? He couldn't remember why he had gone in there. Furious Kurt shoved him into the wall.  
  
"Well?!" He demanded. Evan didn't say anything. He just looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's eyes were on fire with rage. They were filled with hate and pain. Kurt pulled back his fist over come with rage. He threw his fist forward with the intent to smash Evan's face when Kitty stopped him.  
  
"Kurt! Stop!" She screamed. Kurt's fist stopped inches from Evan's face. He looked up at Kitty. She looked exhausted. There were bags under her dark eyes. Her whole body seemed raked with exhaustion. Kitty stopped in her tracks when she saw the hate in Kurt's eyes. The sight of him standing there about to beat Evan sent shivers down her spin.  
  
"Let him go Kurt." She ordered.  
  
"Why?" Kurt asked shoving Evan a little. "He deserves what he gets. He deserves that and more."  
  
"Put him down. Now." Kurt pulled Evan towards him roughly and threw him down the hall. Evan kept his balance for a moment then stumbled to the ground. Kurt shot Evan a look of pure hate. He looked up at Kitty. Evan took this opportunity to scramble to his feet and flea from Kurt and his hate.  
  
"You know you should really cut Evan a little slack." She said. Kurt laughed.  
  
"Cut him some slake? He killed Rogue!" His hands balled up into fists.  
  
"That was an accident Kurt. A horrible, horrible accident. It wasn't his fault."  
  
"Well that isn't going to bring my little sister back, is it!? Accident or no she's dead! My little sister's dead and nothing's gonna bring her back!!" Kurt screamed tears of pain and rage spilling from his eyes.  
  
"Your right. Nothing is going to bring Rogue back. Blaming Evan isn't going to bring her back." Kurt got right up in Kitty's face his fist hovering by her ear.  
  
"Evan murdered my little sister Kitty. I will never forgive him for that." Kurt stepped back and teleported out of the hallway. Kitty fell against the wall. Slowly she slid to the ground and cried her entire body raked with sobs.  
  
Raven Darkholme sat at her desk a stake of unfinished work scattered out before her. She sat staring at the blank paper in front of her pencil shaking in her hand. Angrily she threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. She needed to get a hold of her self. She needed to get back in control. The news of Rogue's dead had hit her hard. She ran her hands threw her hair and took a deep breath. She breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out. Her hand was shaking. Yelling she slammed her fist into her desk. Anger surged threw her veins. Throwing her chair to the ground she stood up slamming both her fists into her desk. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"What?!" She nearly screamed. The door opened slowly and Xavier wheeling into the room.  
  
"What do you want?!" She spat at him. She was not in the mood for his games. Xavier ignored her and continued farther into her office. He stopped in front of her desk. She stared at him and he stared right back at her. Their eyes locked in each other's gaze.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for what you have lost, Mystique." Xavier said sincerely. Mystique laughed.  
  
"Your sorry? Your sorry?! First you take my daughter away from me then one of your students kills her and your sorry?!" She laughed. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Rogue's funeral will be held the day after tomorrow." He explained sadly. Mystique's heart sank. "It will be a private ceremony so disguises won't be necessary. Here are the details." He set a folded piece of paper on her desk. "You are welcome to come." Mystique didn't respond. Slowly Xavier turned and wheeled out of her office. The door shut with a small thump. Suddenly furious Mystique grabbed a stapler of her desk and threw it at the door. It shattered, as did Mystique's heart.  
  
The morning was cold and dark a soft mist falling from the sky threatening rain. The priest spoke but no one listened. They were all gathered around Rogue's grave watching as her body was put to rest. The Professor was seated in his chair his head bowed in his hands. Ororo stood next to him wearing a long black dress her eyes filled with unshed tears. Evan stood in front of her, her hands on his shoulders. He stood with his head down staring blankly at his hands. Kitty was standing next to him. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She was wearing a long black skirt and a black blouse. She sniffed and rubbed her sore eyes. Logan stood across from her. He stood still as stone his hands in fists and his sides his claws unsheathed despite the pain. His head was down a single tear crawling down his cheek. Scott and Jean were standing together next to him. Scott stood tall with his head up holding tightly onto Jeans hand. Jean stood with her head down. She whipped a tear from her eye before it had a chance to fall. She was holding a white rose in her hand.  
  
Kurt was standing next to her. He had come with out his image inducer showing his mutation off to anyone who wished to see it. If Rogue could deal with not being able to touch people he could deal with being blue and fuzzy. It was the least he could do. He fought the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes clutching the black rose in his hands. He remembered once Rogue had told him that black roses were the coolest type of flower. He had asked her if they even existed and she had stood there for a moment thinking before she shrugged and told him she really didn't know. Well they did exist. He had fond one. He had never realized how much Rogue had meant to him until then and for the first time he realized just how much he was going to miss her. Silently he let the tears spill from his eyes.  
  
With blurry eyes Kurt looked up to see Pietro, Lance, Fred and Toad coming down the hill towards them. They were all wearing black suits and Toad had even combed his greasy hair. Lance, Fred and Toad stay back a little ways but Pietro continued forward and came up to stand next to Kitty. Kitty looked up at him, sniffed, rubbed her eyes, and smiled weakly at him. Pietro smiled weakly back and they both turned to listen to the priest. Pietro glanced over at Kurt apologetically. His gaze lingered there for a moment before Pietro's gaze drifted to Rogue's grave. His eyes stayed there.  
  
Kurt looked up and saw Mystique standing with a blind women by a tree behind where the priest was standing. Like Kurt Mystique had come in her true form. Kurt recognized the other women as Irene Adler the women who raised Rogue. The woman was standing with her head down tears running down her face. Mystique placed her hand on the blind woman's shoulder a few tears spilling from her eyes. She roughly whipped the tears away. Kurt whipped away his own tears and leaned forward gently laying the black rose in his hands on Rogue's grave. He took a step back and with a bamf and a wisp of brimstone smoke he teleported away. He reappeared in front of Mystique. She yelped startled by his sudden appearance. He stood there for a long moment looking into his mother's teary eyes and she stood looking into his. Then he did the last thing either of them ever expected him to do. Kurt took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his mother. After a shocked secant Mystique hugged him back holding her son tightly. They stayed like that for a long time both letting their tears fall.  
  
And on that cold day an X-man was laid to rest. But more then that she was a sister, a daughter, and a friend. She was loved by those who knew her and feared by those who didn't. Her life was short and all that marked her grave was a small Celtic cross tombstone engraved on which was a single word. Rogue.  
  
-End 


End file.
